PROJECT SUMMARY The Aurora NCORP community site is building upon the recent merger of two high-quality health systems to increase our capacity to enroll patients in a variety of NCI-sponsored clinical trials. Advocate Aurora Health serves approximately 16,500 newly diagnosed adult and pediatric cancer patients annually throughout Wisconsin and Illinois. Specifically, the Aurora NCORP will: ? Increase accrual to NCI-sponsored clinical trials in adult and pediatric research. ? Expand our trial portfolio to reflect the depth and breadth of NCI-sponsored clinical trials. ? Conduct cancer care delivery research that utilizes the expansive resources and expertise available throughout Advocate Aurora Health. Ultimately, the Aurora NCORP will be able to involve more patients in clinical research that will lead to improved patient outcomes and a reduction in cancer disparities.